In recent years, inflatable supports have come into extensive use and are used widely in hospitals to prevent and treat decubitus ulcers which are commonly referred to as bed sores. A primary cause of bed sores is the inability of the patient to move so as to relieve pressure points. These pressure points typically occur in the area of a bony protuberance which results in a cut-off of the blood flow in the skin and soft tissue adjacent to the protuberance when distortion of capillary beds curtails blood flow. When the blood flow in the capillaries is blocked due to excessive external interface pressure, the cells in that area begin to die and may result in a wound which is called a bed sore. Mobile persons do not have this problem because they continually move even when asleep which eliminates the cut-off of blood flow for too long a period.
A typical inflatable support system for the prevention of bed sores has a plurality of parallel cells alternately inflated to provide support for the user.
The inflatable support system may comprise an alternating pad or mattress for a bed or similar system for a seat.
It has been found that with such inflatable support systems that users are at risk of falling, particularly when getting onto and off from the bed or seat.
In order to provide easier user entry, exit or transfer and prevent the user falling out with such an inflatable support, it is known to have two inflatable side chambers extending lengthwise of the support and each connected to receive air under pressure from a source. The source also supplies air under pressure to a plurality of side-by-side alternately inflated air tubes extending laterally of the mattress and between the two side chambers, the arrangement being such that, when inflated, the upper surface of each side chamber lies at or above the upper surface of the air tubes.
However, the above arrangement provides for increased interface pressure at the surface of the side chambers and has resulted in pressure sores occurring on the user at the elbows and heels. Also, the side chambers increase the height of the support making it difficult for some users to physically get onto the support.